1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LOHAS product and more particularly, to a perfume-dispensing, auto light-regulating and music-playing lamp system, which simulates the lighting effect from dim to bright light of sun raise, releases a fragrant aroma to wake up the user at set time instead of ringing of an alarm clock, and playing natural sounds or music at set time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the step of LOHAS (Lifestyles of Health and Sustainability, a big amount of people try to choose organic foods, healthier foods, shop ethically and eco-friendly, use less resources, recycle almost everything, and take public transit. Through promotion of LOHAS lifestyle, people will discover that the idea of environmental friendly is just so simple and healthy organic food can be so tasty. A LOHAS consumer enjoys the happiness of simplicity. In Europe, America and Japan, the number of LOHAS consumers is increasing every year, and LOHAS markets are growing. In these countries, health food, environmental friendly buildings and furniture, recycled energy, second-hand products, electric bicycles, LOHAS electrical appliances, and yoga and spiritual uplifting programs are getting more and more popular.
The modern consumption tendency encourages the development of “consumption upgrade”. Middle class consumers embrace new luxury goods they thought to be of higher quality and taste. The consumption pattern of trading up is spreading.
“LOHAS” is to enjoy living and to live happily. LOHAS people are not limited to rich people. LOHAS should not be equal to money. Rich persons or persons of leisure class may be not LOHAS people.
Trading up may simply get a transient happiness. Walking around a mountain, river, coast, fractal city or valley to enjoy the natural atmosphere simply let you forget secular affairs temporarily.
However, true LOHAS needs to upgrade your heart and mind nature and to maintain good living habits and a balanced diet. It emphasizes a balanced physical and mental development. Learning from nature and returning human nature are the keyways to enjoy LOHAS. Truth, goodness and patience are the nature of human life.